


Apologize

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Isabela won't let Hawke and Fenris' relationship die just because of a stupid argument.





	Apologize

“I knew I’d find you here,” a familiar sultry voice says just behind him. Hawke doesn’t even have to turn around to know it’s Isabela, who has emerged from her rented room at the Hanged Man to seek out his presence. “You’ve made a mess of it all, haven’t you?”

Hawke sets his large tankard down on the table but doesn’t offer an answer.

He doesn’t have one. She’s completely right.

“He’s quite upset, you know.” She steps forwards, standing beside him with a hand on her bare hip for a moment before sitting with him. Reaching across the table, Isabela snatches his tankard and takes a quick swig of it and places it back where it was. She lets out a long sigh, wistful but annoyed, as she brushes away stray droplets of ale from the corner of her mouth. “When I went there this afternoon, he was drinking too. Quite a lot. Smashed bottles littered all over the floor, I thought there had been an attack on the mansion until I saw him.”

Though he hasn’t seen Fenris since their disagreement—no, he shouldn’t delude himself anymore, it was a fight, plain and true—Hawke had his suspicions that the elf would deal this way. Still, Hawke hangs his head at the news.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened for whose fault it is, and it’s not at all my business, but the both of you are…. brooding. And not the sexy, smoldering kind of brooding either.” Isabela huffs out an irked breath, muttering something to herself and reaches for his ale again before continuing. “Either way, it’s gone on long enough. It seems like it would be best for the both of you—and, in turn, the rest of us—if you worked whatever this is out.”

He ultimately agrees, but the words come out differently. “You know," he says, bringing his ale up to his lips, "you could just order one for yourself.”

“I know, but it’s more fun to drink from yours,” she quips as she snatches the drink from his hand, lips curving up as Hawke simply allows her to take it. She drinks the rest of it in a few impressive gulps, slamming the tankard down onto the wooden table with a loud and definitive thunk. She grins slyly at him, eyes narrowing as one eyebrow arches at him. “Besides, shouldn’t a _certain someone_ start walking?”

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the tumblr purge of 2018
> 
> find me there and on pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
